


Excited

by Darlingkaz



Category: vlog squad
Genre: Dancing All Night, M/M, Prom fic, every fandom needs a gay prom fanfic, high school!au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlingkaz/pseuds/Darlingkaz
Summary: David attends his senior prom. He dances, he laughs and he might just get excited about a dance for once.





	Excited

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more of David and Ilya. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Natalie asks him to prom their senior year and David pretends to be excited. 

His father takes him to get a suit and tie that will match his date's dress while his mother fawns over his hair and takes a hundred photos of the couple before letting them leave.

When they get there they mingle with their friends for a couple of minutes before Natalie is dragged onto the dance floor by a couple of her girlfriends and David wonders over to one of the tables. 

"I can't believe you actually came." Says Ilya, seemingly appearing out of nowhere with a drink in his hand. I thought you hated these things." 

"Natalie invited me." Ilya sits down next to him, setting his drink on the table. 

"Yeah but still. I thought you would come up with a way out of it." David shakes his head. 

"It was nice of her to invite me. I couldn't ditch her." Ilya glances over at the dance floor to where Natalie is surrounded by a few guys from the football team. 

"Seems like she ditched you." David rolls his eyes. Him and Natalie had come as friends, not as two people in a romantic relationship. As far as David was concerned, Natalie could dance with whoever she wanted. 

"And where is your date?" Ilya shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Who the fuck knows? Maybe she's with Natalie grinding on the football team." David turned his attention back to the dance floor. A crowed had formed around the football players and David could only see the top of Natalie's head through the crowd.

"Does it really not bother you that Natalie ditched you?" David thought for a moment. He knew that Natalie had invited him because they were friends, had been their whole lives. They had gone to all of their dances since freshman year- it seemed wrong to break the tradition now. 

A part of him wondered if she would rather have taken one of the guys she was dancing with now. There were plenty of guys at their school that found Natalie attractive, surely she had had offers. 

"No." He kept his answer short. "I mean we're just friends." David turned his attention back to Ilya just in time to catch the look on his face before the other boy glanced down at the floor. "What?" He asked. When Ilya didn't respond David tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey you okay man?" 

Ilya still didn't say anything. Instead he stood up- so quickly David nearly flinched. Ilya reached down and grabbed David's hand, pulling him up with him. 

"Come dance with me." He said, already moving to the dance floor. 

David didn't move. "Like just the two of us?" He said, looking uncertainty at the people around them. "Won't that be weird?" Ilya tugged on his hand. 

"I don't fucking care." He said, and after another tug David finally followed him. 

They made their way out to the dance floor, pushing past the crowd of people until they were close enough to the dj that David thought his ear drums would burst. 

"What do we do?" He yelled over the music. 

"Just dance." Ilya shouted back. David glanced at his classmates. They weren't really dancing- it was more of a jumping with their hands thrown in the air. A few of them appeared to be shouting the lyrics to the song, while others appeared to be attempting to carry a conversation. 

Ilya grabbed David's hands, and when he tried to jerk them away Ilya just held on tighter. Slowly he moved their arms back in forth, twisting his body as they did so. 

David felt his face turn red, imaging how they must look to everyone else. 

"David!" Ilya yelled. "Fucking get out of your head and dance." Ilya moved their arms faster, and he followed in the pattern of their classmates, jumping up and down to the sound of the beat as the DJ changed the song. 

Slowly David started to get more comfortable, moving his arms on his own and bouncing up and down on his heels.

"That's good!" Ilya was smiling at him. "You gotta let loose man!" 

So that's exactly what David does. 

He isn't sure how long the two of them dance for. It seems like it's just the two of them, and everyone and everything is just background noise. They spin and they throw their hands in the air and they laugh so hard David starts to cramp up. 

He's also starting to get hot. Ilya is too, he can tell by the amount of sweat dripping from the mans forehead. 

David grabs his hand and pulls him off the dance floor. Ilya doesn't question where they are going, he just follows David. 

David leads them out of the gym and into the hall, going past the bathroom and out the back exit toward the parking lot. The cold air is a welcome gift compared to the heat of the indoors. 

"It feels so much better out here." Ilya says, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. David laughs, taking off his black jacket and letting it fall to the ground. "Are you stripping for me?" Ilya raises his eyebrows. 

"I'm hot." He says, looking down as he rolls up his white shirt sleeves. Ilya doesn't say anything, but David hears the ruffling as he takes off his own jacket. 

"Sit down." David looks back up to see Ilya sitting on the pavement, tucking his jacket behind him. 

"Were in the middle of a parking lot." David gestures around them, "what if a car runs over us?" Ilya snorts, but stands up and walks farther into the parking lot until he comes across his own car. 

"Here, better?" He asks, and David picks up his jacket and walks toward him, grumbling about him being a jackass. 

"Unlock it." He says, pulling on the passenger seat handle. Ilya shakes his head.

"It's too hot." He explains, and then places both hands on top of the hood of his car so he can hop on top of it. Ilya pats the spot next to him, tucking his jacket behind his head so that he lean against his windshield. "Come on." 

David braces himself and then hops onto the car, nearly falling in the process. Once he manages to get on top he places his jacket behind him and leans back, trying to stay as far from Ilya as possible without falling off. 

For a while they don't say anything, just stare up at the sky in comfortable silence.

"Why did you come to prom?" Ilya asks, and his voice is soft. David turns his head slightly.

"Because Natalie invited me." 

"Yeah but why did you come? The two of you haven't even interacted since you got here." David shrugs.

"We always go to dances together. It's tradition." 

"Yeah but, were you even excited when she asked you?" No, David thinks. I wasn't.

Of course he loved Natalie and enjoyed spending time with her, but he often wondered if her invites were mainly out of pity. 

David wishes that he felt excited every time Natalie asked him to a dance- but the feeling never came. 

"I was excited to come here. To dance with all my friends- or just you as the night would turn out." Ilya laughs, but it isn't his usual laugh. It's quieter, more thoughtful, like the way you laugh when you think of an old memory. 

"I liked dancing with you." Ilya says, and David turns on his side so that the two of them are facing each other. 

"Yeah I liked dancing with you too. If I had had to sit there bye myself I don't think I would have enjoyed it." Ilya smiles at him, and David can't help but smile as well. 

"Why did you come?" The smile doesn't disappear from Ilya's face, but it does seem to diminish slightly.

"Syd wanted a date. I offered to bring her." 

"Yeah but why did you come?" Ilya shrugs.

"Maybe I wanted to dance with you." David laughs, and Ilya turns away from him, if only slightly. 

Neither of them speak for a while until David starts shivering.

"Are you cold?" Ilya asks, and David nods his head. Slowly, Ilya scoots forward, until their foreheads are practically touching. David feels his body stiffen as Ilya brings an arm around him pulling him closer. 

"What are you doing?" He whispers. 

"Trying to make us less cold." David can feel Ilya's breath on his face. Their bodies are touching now, Ilya's arm still wrapped around David's waist.

Their faces are so close their noses are inches away from each other. David closes his eyes. For some reason his heartbeat is up, and he can feel it pounding in his chest. 

"David." Ilya's voice is so low, so quiet it seems almost as if David is imaging in. He feels Ilya's hand on his cheek, feels the cold on his fingers when he opens his eyes and Ilya's face seems so much closer that he sits up, pushing away from his friend and turning forward so that he can't see Ilya. 

His breathing is ragged for some reason, and his heart keeps beating. His face feels cold. 

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Ilya's face. His eyes are closed now and there's something on his face that David can't describe. Slowly he too sits up, but he doesn't look at David as he does. 

David clears his throat. 

"We should head back inside, the chaperones will probably start looking for people that are trying to hook up..." he doesn't get to finish because Ilya cups his face in his hands, turning the boy toward him and kissing him. 

It's over as soon as it started- and David barely has time to process what is happening before Ilya pulls away.

"Fuck. I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry." He says, rubbing his face with his hands. David brings his fingers up to his lips. 

It felt different, he thinks, different than kissing girls. 

"I'm sorry Dave, fuck." Ilya is still rambling, but David isn't paying attention to him. 

Different in a good way? He wonders. He isn't sure. 

"Your right, um we should go back inside." Ilya grabs his jacket and hops off the car, which snaps David out of his thoughts. Ilya is already walking back toward the door when David realizes what's happening.

"Wait Ilya!" He yells, grabbing his own jacket and jumping off the car to go after his friend.

"I'm sorry it was stupid I was in the moment I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ilya continues to apologize until David is right in front of him and he freezes. 

Their faces are so close- just like they were on the car before David had pulled away. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, and his voice is quiet. For a moment it seems like neither of them are breathing, like neither of them is going to do anything. 

Ilya nods, and David steps forward, pressing their lips together. 

Ilya gasps but doesn't pull away, instead he kisses back, bringing his hands up under David's arms to grab his shoulders. 

It's a good kind of different, David decides. His hands make their way up toward Ilya's head, tangling in his hair in an attempt to pull him closer.

Eventually they break apart, gasping for air. Their foreheads are pressed together, their eyes still closed. 

"That was.." 

"Amazing." 

David thinks it's one of the best kisses he's ever had. 

"What are you two doing out here?" Both of their heads turn toward the building. One of their teachers Mrs. Snow is standing a few feet away from the door. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Snow but I couldn't find my phone and I thought I left in my car. David was helping me look." Ilya speaks up first, and David stifles a laugh, earning him a jab in the ribs. 

Mrs. Snow doesn't seem impressed but she turns her back to them, telling them to hurry and get back inside. 

"Nothing hinky going out there." They hear her say, presumably to another chaperone, "just two boys." 

Ilya intertwines their fingers. "Do you wanna dance with me again?" He asks and David squeezes his hand. 

"I mean I guess." Ilya laughs and pulls him back toward the door, David joining in as they make their way down the halls and the music grows louder. 

For the first time since he started going to dances, he's excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
